The invention relates to an operation management system for a diskless computer, and more specifically relates to a back end disk service for a computer system having storage.
In the past, an operating system (OS) and various application programs were stored in individual computer storage devices, mainly hard disk drives (HDD), and were executed on individual computers. In relation to this, in recent years, proposed has been a system that uses a so-called diskless computer and storage system with which the OS and various application programs are gathered into a storage system, with the HDD removed from the individual computers.
However, for a computer system with a storage system as its core (hereinafter called the “storage centric system”), to execute virus removal using a diskless computer, the diskless computer must be connected to a network, and during a virus infection, there is the problem that the diskless computer cannot be separated from the network.
In relation to this, with a computer system with a storage centric system, the disk management processes of the virus detection process and the data backup process that had to be executed on each computer in the past can be realized collectively in the storage system.
Meanwhile, at the front end, when the diskless computer is booted up and the diskless computer is using a storage system, there is a problem that the virus detection processing cannot be executed at the back end. Specifically, there was the problem that processing at the front end and processing at the back end had to be executed exclusively.